


Two Different Kinds of Fights

by TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: BUT LIKE ITS CUTE AT THE END OKAY, F/F, F/M, Has some Rosebird/Poly STR, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So the first chapter is:, The second chapter is:, a duel, chaotic chaos, waterfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Two duels happen, under very different circumstances.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. :(

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/gifts).



> SDM fic!!! FIRST OFF! I MADE THE RULES! I GET TO BREAK THE RULES! That's how it works right?
> 
> I wrote the angsty one then I felt bad for Rhi so I wrote chaos to make up for it xD

None of this was a fantasy world. This was reality, Clover was standing in front of him, smiling brightly like Summer once did to him. Nothing would ever be the same after that moment, it was so far away, yet so close. The noise of nails scratching on a chalkboard, that is what it was like when Qrow thought of Summer.

Maybe he was being cruel, but when you are treated like a monster, you become one. You break yourself down so fast, and you never can truly reach the light again. Those thoughts, the longing for something you have lost always there. You can pull and push, scream. But nothing will ever be the same again. The string had been cut, and there is no one to stitch you back up together again, you become the monster you had always tried to avoid. You become accustomed to the darkness, you become the darkness; and eventually when the light hits? You turn around screaming. You run from the happiness you once felt, as this feeling of dread, underlying longing, has overtaken every portion of you.

So when Clover was standing in front of Qrow for that first time. It was that light in the darkness Qrow had grown accustomed to. He tried to run from it, but the light slowly kept coming towards him, and eventually overtaking him. Who he thought he was, stripped away from him. His everything held dearly in the hands and heart of the man in front of him.

It became easier eventually, letting someone help him, hold and grip onto him just as he gripped onto them. The monster he had thought he had become, disappeared. Qrow knows how it ends, of course. He just forgets how it all began. But fate is a tricky thing. You can accept your fate, or you can defy it. But you can not deny fate.

At this moment, Qrow wanted to deny this fate. Run back to what he thought was going to happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to move his feet. This was the most grounding moment of his life, and he couldn’t run away from it. It consumed him.

The lights flicker a brief moment of darkness before this field has been illuminated again. They weren’t fighting as in they were angry at each other, no, they were fighting to burn off the anger they had at themselves. The rage that has burned a hole in their hearts. Just maybe, they can leave this hate on this battlefield, this duel between two broken men. One that drowned his sorrows away, and another who has buried his everything away, and threw away the key. But maybe the key was found and picked up by the man across from him. Just as maybe the liquid could be drained.

Qrow pulls out Harbinger from behind his back and holds the blade in front of him, the light bouncing off of it into the darkness of the night. Clover, across from him, grabs kingfisher and it extends into its full form with fluidity.

The lights above them flicker one last time, and Qrow flies forward, Harbinger flowing behind him as he runs towards Clover. Clover holds up Kingfisher to meet Qrow’s furious blade before he drops to the ground and throws Qrow over his shoulder. Qrow, when he lands, thumps on the ground behind where Clover once was.

Qrow stands up in a blur and glares at Clover, who smirks at him before casting his line, his line wrapping around the blade of Harbinger, and before Clover can fling his weapon away from him, Qrow flicks the lever for his blade to turn into a scythe.

Clover tugs his weapon back, jerking the now scythe out of Qrow’s hands, and it goes flying through the air, grazing Clover’s shoulder. His aura flickers and Clover looks to his shoulder, then back to Qrow, who has already set in motion to retrieve his lost weapon. The huntsman’s feet pound against the ground as he runs towards his weapon with such elegance. As if he doesn’t need his weapon to win this duel, his weapon is an artifact that can’t be stolen from its owner.

Clover watches in awe as his partner runs across the land in front of him to retrieve his weapon. But Clover only gets angrier at himself, how he could never have such grace as the huntsman, how his feet were frozen in ice and he only could do, or melt. But, even now, the ice was slowly melting away, and maybe someday he could learn to be himself, not someone everyone thought of him to be.

Qrow grabs the handle of his blade and yanks it out of the light post it wedged itself in, before turning back to Clover who stared at him wide-eyed, entranced by the dance that Qrow is performing.

Qrow takes that small moment of time to run forward, but instead of letting his scythe touch Clover, he throws his fist back, all his pent up anger encompassed into his fist, he lets it fly forward, knocking Clover backward a few steps. Clover regains his footing just as Qrow knocks Kingfisher out of his hand, the pole flying a few feet from him.

Clover stares at Qrow, neither of them making a move, the moment they are in, frozen. A second seems to drag on out into a minute, as they just stare at each other.

But that serenity, that peace, it does not last for long as a moment later, Clover’s line is wrapped around Qrow’s foot yanking him to the ground. Qrow’s aura flickers briefly as he groans. The impact shaking him, but his grip on the handle never loosens. Qrow lifts himself up off the ground, standing up and holding his scythe in front of him, ready for Clover to attack.

But Clover doesn’t attack this time, this time, he dashes forward to Qrow. The huntsman lowers his scythe as Clover runs into Qrow, knocking both of them over, falling through the air before Qrow’s backlands against the ground, Clover’s hand surrounding his partner. Qrow’s strong grip on the handle of Harbinger fails as he lands, and it falls out of his hand, clattering against the ground.

Clover gazes into Qrow’s eyes, seeing the despair floating through those blood-red eyes. His regrets, his longing for those he has lost. All while Qrow gazes into Clover's seafoam eyes, shining so brightly, yet so dully all at the same time. His mourning of the time he has lost, the time he had been deprived of relationships. But they converge, then mend each other this time. The pain drifting away down the stream of tears they have cried.

Clover leans down and rolls off Qrow, but rests his face on Qrow’s shoulder. Both of them looking up at the sky, towards the moon, at the stars. Interconnecting. These stars twinkling, but have to bear so much, have to burn so brightly even if they will never get anything out of it. When you burn so bright, you will burn out someday.

When Clover is in his arms, and when Qrow is in his arms, all of these things fade away. They can feel at peace, they have each other. They will fight their inner battles, they always will. But at this moment, in these small moments with each other, they will win this battle, and they will win this war.

Qrow shifts, and brings his lips towards Clover, interlocking their lips together in a dance no one could break. So entranced in one another, that nothing or no one could break them apart. As they were intertwined stars, and they will burn so brightly when they are around each other, until the end of their times, and even then, they will never be lost. They will always have each other. As all the stars are intertwined, and fate will never let them quite burn out.


	2. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;0

“Hey Summer. Raven. You see…. Clover made friends with squirrels.”

Summer cocks and eyebrow and opens the door, “We'll get in here your idiot.”

But right before Summer and closes the door, Clover comes rushing through with a family of squirrels on his tail.

The door flies open, hitting Qrow smack in the face and he stumbles backward. The squirrels run inside and quickly start making a mess of the place.

Qrow groans, “What the fuck Cloves.”

Clover shrugs, “IT WAS A MISTAKE!”

Summer then yells, “EVERYTHING YOU DO IS A MISTAKE!”

“IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR HOUSE BURNT DOWN!”

Raven coughs loudly, “I had no part in that.”

“BULL FUCKING SHIT YOU DID!” Summer screams.

Clover slides to Raven and nudges her on the shoulder as the squirrels ravage the room, “I think you might need some new furniture.”

Qrow scoffs, “I’m not paying for it.”

Clover deadpans, “We are married.”

Summer looks to Raven, “We are married.”

Clover scuffs, “Sure thing Qrow.”

One of the squirrels lets out a mighty screech and a pack of squirrels leave the house.

“Well, there goes my family…” Clover whispers.

Qrow walks over and hugs Clover, “Maybe it was for the better.”

Summer sighs, “It was for the better.”

Qrow looks over his shoulder, “I was trying to be nice here.”

Raven sighs, “You’re failing at it miserably.”

Clover perks up, “Water gunfight?”

Raven nods, “Water gunfight.”

They all get their guns and load them with water. The rules were no shooting water from indoors or indoors, but you know, Raven made the rules, she surely could break them.

So during the middle of this very deadly battle, she runs inside and upstairs to Summer and her room and opens the window and grabs the bucket of water and heaves it out the window. The water drenching Summer and Qrow, and the bucket landing on Qrow’s head.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Qrow yells as he takes the bucket off and throws it back up at Raven who catches it, “YOU CHEATER!”

“I’m not cheating if I made the rules, brother.”

Qrow scoffs all while Summer turns on the garden hose and points it to the second floor, hitting Raven square in the face and getting water all over their bedroom.

“BINGO!”

“SUMMER! OUR BEDROOM IS FUCKING SOAKED YOU DOLT!”

Summer laughs and Qrow runs over and tackles Clover shooting him in the face with a water gun.

“I win.”

“Tough luck, bud.” 

Two seconds later, Qrow is tackled by Raven and gets squirted in the face, “Don’t touch my partner in crime.”

“HE’S MY GODDAMN HUSBAND!” Qrow shrieks.

Raven makes a tsking noise, “Sum! Are you my wife?”

Summer instantly yells back, “WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?”

Raven shrugs, “A dumb one.”

Qrow sighs and kicks Raven off him and brushes himself off before looking around to see Tai standing on the porch with a raised eyebrow.

“You all act like kids. Raven, $5 in the swear jar. Qrow, $8. Summer and Clover, you’re golden.”

Qrow glares at Tai, “Bullshit.”

Tai glares back, “$12 now.”

Qrow groans. Clover laughs. Raven reluctantly gives Tai a soaked $5 bill. Summer… well Summer… just stands there.

The end.


End file.
